Seeing Double
by Swifftalon
Summary: Sonic is cloned, and it is up to a mysterious echidna with awesome, yet terrible powers to stop and destroy the evil clone.
1. Prologue and Intros

**By Swiffy Talon**

_Introduction_

For quite some time now, the genetic duplication process known as cloning has become possible. The only problem with it is the issue of morality. Religious men believe it to be "playing God", while scientists see it as merely recreating DNA. What do you believe? Is this defacing the power of God, or is it a science project?

Pretend an evil scientist used this for his advantage and cloned his enemy, the good guy. Would the clone turn out to be evil like it's "father", or would it be like it's original and fight it's creator? Is there any way to know without testing the theory?

What is your opinion? Should cloning be authorized? Or is it slapping God in the face? Regardless, cloning is possible, and Dr. Robotnik has stolen the technology, as well as the knowledge to alter the DNA however he wants. What will our Heroes do now?

_Prologue_

The tall grass was roaring by as that unbelievably fast blue hedgehog we all know ran through the plains of Green Hills. It was a perfect day in Sonic's eyes. He ran faster and faster leaving behind a sonic boom and one heck of a vacuum. Too bad he didn't notice Robotnik's trap poorly concealed in the grass.

The ground shifted, cracked, and finally gave way as a large, thick glass dome enclosed Sonic. He didn't stop in time, quickly running into the glass. In an attempt to escape, he pounded on the glass, spin dashed into it, and tried digging with a power ring, but to no avail. Sonic was trapped. He wasn't trapped by just any ordinary evil man, but by a man with ambition to rule the world, Dr. Robotnik, or "Eggman" as some call him. This time the Doctor had thought of everything.

Sonic was trapped with no hope of escape, when a strange gas began to fill the glass bubble, and Sonic soon blacked out.

_Author's note:_ This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I have a pretty solid idea of where I'm taking this story, but if you have any ideas, comments, etc., feel free to contact me.

The one commanding your attention for the moment,

Swifftalon


	2. Chapter 1

_Sonic and related characters are copyrighted by various companies. I ask that _

_you please contact me about using my characters beforehand and receive my _

_permission. Thank you for your cooperation._

**Chapter 1: The Lonely Wanderer**

Brass was an odd echidna by any standards. He was smarter than other echidnas, taller than most echidnas, and his fir was a lot darker than most. It was almost the color of blood.

His tribe shunned him, for they thought him to be evil. After many years of tension between him and his tribe, he was cast out for crimes he didn't commit. To add insult to injury, the forced him to wear gloves of a copper color to show that he was impure, unworthy of trust.

_The color of my fir and my gloves may be different, _Brass thought, _but I still feel pain like any other living thing on this cruel Mobius._ As he walked his lonely path of life, all he hoped for was one who understood him.

He traveled to a new place every day, never looking back, never returning to the same place twice. As he traveled, he wore a brown traveler's cloak, always wearing the hood, to hide his face. He recalled being chased out of many cities because of the 'evil spirits' living within him. He had learned to forage and hunt, to pitch and collapse his tent in minutes, and that people in crowds were not to be trusted.

One day in his travels, he went to the city known as Woods Edge. After wandering the streets for a short while, he had found enough money to buy a generous lunch, a rare thing for this echidna of the forest. After some browsing, and much haggling, he bought a roasted wood pigeon, three apples, a small salad, a small flask of cider, and a fresh, warm cherry pie for dessert.

He found himself a quiet hillside to eat his wonderful feast. He had just begun eating, when he sensed something behind him. He studied the foliage behind him, but nothing was there, so he turned back to his lunch, ignoring the feeling, and dismissing it as such.

He carved a slice of the breast of his wood pigeon, and was about to slip this delicious morsel past his starved lips, when he sensed it again. He turned to look, but saw nothing but the sun rising through the trees.

_Wait_, he said to himself, with the wood pigeon once again hovering near his lips, _it's already past noon, and the sun is high in the sky. _So he left his lunch for a moment to find this mysterious light source. It didn't take long for Brass to find the brilliantly shining chaos emerald, in the hollow of a tree. It was dark, yet it gave a bright, yet dark light from the perfect facets of its sides. As he dropped down to the ground, with emerald in his hands, he studied the emerald. Aside from the glow, a black mist swirled within its crystalline structure. While watching the hypnotic fog, the light intensified and a beautiful resonating woman's voice came from the emerald. The voice loud, yet it wasn't audible. It was as if Brass was speaking to himself, and this scared him.

_I bid greeting to thee, wanderer of the woods. I am not one of the seven known chaos emeralds. However, I am an emerald of power. I am the only remaining of a set of three super emeralds, known as the anarchy emeralds, which contain the power of all seven emeralds within themselves. I have waited a long time for one worthy of my power to come along. I have chosen you to be my vessel._

Brass dropped the emerald and staggered back. The emerald, instead of falling to the ground, stayed where it was, slowly rotating in the air.

"What do you mean 'vessel'! Don't I get any say in this!"

_By vessel, I mean my power will become you, and you become it. You will be the only one who can truly control the power of the last surviving of the anarchy emeralds. As for a choice, your heart already yearns for this power. Do not fear young one. You are not the first, and you will not be the last._

"Why do you need a new vessel, and a living one at that?"

_For the powers of darkness are coming to overtake the world, and a hero is needed. This crystal cannot hold my power for much longer. My great power cannot be contained within this un-living object. It cannot adapt. Your heart is worthy and yearning for a chance to prove itself. Your heart is ready and willing, but, in order for you to have my power, your mind and body must prove themselves. Are you ready? Better yet, are you willing?_

Brass stopped at that. _I do want to prove my innocence, but is this right? Is this the only way? _He didn't know.

_You may have one day to think this over. Should you accept, you shall be whisked away to be tested of worthiness. Should you decline, you will forget all of this, and Mobius may cease to end. I advise you think it over carefully. I trust you'll make the right decision. Until then, warrior, I bid thee farewell. In twenty-four hours, then…_

The emerald dimmed, and the voice quieted leaving Brass in the silence of the woods with the emerald, once again, in his hands. Brass sat there holding the emerald for a long while trying to decide his next path. He decided to finish his lunch and decide later. The only problem was that when he returned to his hillside, he found his lunch had been stolen.

If someone had come by and thrown it away thinking it was litter, Brass would have understood. However, this was no clean-up accident. Bones, lettuce, and pie crust lay everywhere, taunting him with their taste that he would never know. What was left had long been defiled by the insects. Brass wasn't angry at insects for following their instincts.

He went to find if anything was salvageable. All that was untouched were the apples. He woefully gathered them up and was putting them into his pack, when he noticed a footprint in the sparse grass. After some searching, he found more tracks, leading somewhere into forest.

He finished putting two of the apples in his sack with the emerald, and set off following the tracks. After only ten minutes, he had found the dwelling of the lunch thief. He approached the small house as the sun set to the west, over the highest mountains.

Before he decided on how to punish the thief, he wanted to see if punishment was needed. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. He heard some scuffling and low mumbling within the house, then silence. After a while, the door opened and Brass turned to find the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his throat

"Back off or I'll blow your head off! I mean it! I've got some pretty high-powered buckshot in here, and I'm not afraid to use it," said an old squirrel behind the gun.

"Easy, sir. Let's not do anything we'd regret. I'm going to take a step back. Here I -"

_**BLAM!**_

Brass felt the buckshot pierce his stomach. It felt like a thousand pieces of fire had bored themselves into his abdomen. He put his copper-colored glove to his burning stomach, and found it covered with blood. As he fell to the ground, Brass had but one thing to say as death slowly clouded his vision. He reached into his pack, pulled out the emerald, and said, "I'm sorry. Unngh. It looks like I can't accept your power. I'm sorry"

_If you accept now, I can save you. Tell me, do you accept the power of the last surviving anarchy emerald until you until you separate it's power, once again, into three vessels?_

"Yes, I accept. I accept your gift and thank you from the bottom of my failing heart."

_Good luck to you. Mobius thanks you. Beat back the darkness, embrace the light. Goodbye my friend._

Brass went limp. He struggled to keep his sight as he heard the beautiful voice of the anarchy emerald for the last time. He felt his breath leaving his body, his heart slowing, and the icy fingers of death crushing his mind and body, when he felt a subtle warmth in his right hand. Slowly at first, he felt warmth emanating throughout him. Then suddenly, like fire in gunpowder, he felt the anarchy emerald's power surge into him. He regained his sight to see a blackness creeping up his arm, and out onto his body. While he watched the darkness creep up his arm, he looked to it's place of origin. The anarchy emerald in his right slowly lost it's swirling mist of power, forcing it into him, turning his fir black as night. The light dwindled, and finally went out.

Brass could feel the bullets being pulled out of him, could feel the flesh resealing itself as he healed. He sat up and rose to his feet, and kept going for a short while. As he levitated, he said in a resonating voice, much like a male version of the anarchy emerald, but it was very audible this time.

"**That was the wrong thing to do." **Brass said, his voice echoing back from the trees as the gun tore itself into thin metal strips, leaving the butt in the crook of the old squirrel's arm. **"Very wrong, indeed."**

The old squirrel tried to slam his door, but found that after he slammed the door, it continued the motion and flew off its hinges and into the woods. Brass still floated near the door, but now power could be seen like plumes of steam coming off him. The old squirrel ran to his cowering mate to protect her.

Brass flew into the room, grabbed the squirrel by his throat, and pinned him to the wall. "You seem to have a fair amount of wealth here, yet you steal food from those who have none. You don't deserve to live."

"Please, please," the squirrel pleaded, "I'll give you money, food, anything, just don't kill me!"

"I'll take the money, but not for me. Are you unaware of the children of this town? How they suffer daily because they have no food? Give this money to the children, let me stay here for the night, replace my meal, and you may have your pitiful life."

"Okay, okay, just let me down!"

Brass released the old squirrel, and left him massaging his neck. He walked through the house and found a couch, laid down, and went to sleep. He dreamed a very strange dream. In this dream, he was talking to the anarchy emerald.

_That was wrong of you, to treat the old squirrel like that. Understandable, but wrong. _

"I know, but he stole my lunch! Not to mention shooting me! What would you have done?"

_I would have left it at the "That was the wrong thing to do. Very wrong indeed." part. _

"So what has happened to you now? Have you ceased to exist or something?"

_No. I have become one with you. I dwell in the back of your mind. You needn't do anything but think to yourself and I will speak. _

"Does this mean you'll be telling my thoughts to everyone?"

_Fear not, I speak to you only, for none others are worthy._

"Well, now that I have your power, what do I do? Where do I go now?"

_I will tell you in time child. For now, you must sleep. Rest well, and beware what is offered to you by the darkness. Tomorrow, we must test your worthiness . _

So, what do you think? Did you like it? Regardless, I'd like to know your opinion. Please review it and share your opinion. I'm still open for suggestions if you have any. If you want to email me my address is Feel free to contact me and send any random thing you want.

The one commanding your attention for the moment

-Swifftalon the Almighty


	3. Chapter 2

_Sonic and related characters are copyrighted by various companies. I ask that _

_you please contact me about using my characters beforehand and receive my _

_permission. Thank you for your cooperation._

**Chapter 2: Life in the Zoo**

Sonic awoke with sharp pain coursing through his head. Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything. He tried to lift his hand to his eyes, but found it strapped to whatever he was lying on. He pulled at the straps, tried to get loose, but found that fighting only tightened the straps.

"Clever, isn't it," said a sneering voice over a loud speaker. _I know that voice! That's…that's…who is that? Why can't I remember?_ Sonic thought. "I call those strangle vines. As you can see, they only tighten when you struggle. Struggle enough, and you may die from the poisonous barbs."

"Who are you! What do want from me! What have you done to my eyes!"

"You can't see? This worked out better than planned! My KO Gas is blinding! Bwa ha ha ha ha! How wonderful. Well then, since you're here, why don't we try some more of my experiments. How about the Replicating Modifier?"

"The What-a What-a?"

"The Replicating Modifier. It takes a sample of your DNA, copies it, and allows me to modify it however I want! I will make you faster, stronger, and, of course, part of the Robotnik Empire!"

"The who empire?"

"Have you forgotten everything? Do you even know who I am?"

"No."

"Well then, you will soon find out. For now, however, I need you asleep."

Sonic heard machinery whirring, and felt a syringe stuck into his arm. He was asleep in minutes. Then the process began. A process so horrific, I do not wish to go into detail. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

Sonic awoke two days later. He could see again. This time, he wasn't strapped down, but in an enclosure. It was surrounded by what looked like frozen lightning. Sonic, with his amnesia, had no clue that it was, in fact, another invention of that familiar voice. He called it electrosolid wire. It was electrical energy, compressed, solidified, and formed into bars. When touched, it released electricity. A very painful amount of electricity. Too bad Sonic didn't know that. He felt the electricity coursing through him. Felt it stabbing his hand, his arm as it passed through him. For what seemed like ages, Sonic stood in pure agony, until his hand fell away from the electrosolid wire. He fell to the ground panting with silent tears rolling down his face.

After the pain had passed, Sonic stood and stretched his aching muscles. His lips were dry and his stomach was empty. He decided that it would be a good idea to go and find food, water, and shelter.

He began walking. Then, he began to jog. His paced continued to increase, until he was in a dead run around the enclosure, and even then he was still increasing speed. He was amazed at his speed, yet this seemed all too familiar. Not the enclosure, but the freedom of his speed. The wind running through his quills, the ground pressing upward against his feet, and the scenery flitting by his eyes. _I could do this forever!_ Sonic thought to himself.

On one of his countless laps, sonic saw a… a… well a someone standing in the foreclosure. He stopped, and walked toward the someone.

"Do I really have to save you again, Sonic? You're pathetic." The someone said. Sonic was about to ask who, and what, this someone was, when the crash of falling trees sounded behind them. Sonic and this someone were _really_ in trouble now.

Author's note: So, what did you think? Did it make sense? Who is this someone in Sonic's foreclosure? What is the crashing in the forest? I guess you'll have to wait to find out in Ch. 4. Please, please, _please_ feel free to respond. Say whatever's on your mind, I won't be offended, I promise! PS, sorry for taking so long. I've been... busy... with stuff. I was in the school play and I barely had time to sleep. (that sounds like a good excuse)

As always,

The one commanding your attention for the moment,

Swifftalon


	4. Chapter 3

_Sonic and related characters are copyrighted by various companies. I ask that _

_you please contact me about using my characters beforehand and receive my _

_permission. Thank you for your cooperation._

**Chapter 3: Study Time**

Brass awoke to a brilliant light shining upon his face. He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, was about to pack up his belongings, when he remembered that he wasn't out in the woods, but rather, in a somewhat lavishly decorated house, where two old squirrels sat watching him in fear.

"Good morning." Brass said to them. The squirrels, instead of replying, merely held each other closer, if possible. "Look, I'm not…" he began, but it was no use. They were too afraid to even whimper. Instead, he thanked them for the meal and letting him stay the night and left. He began walking again, when a voice said to him, _Good morning, Wanderer. Are you well today?_ asked the Anarchy emerald.

"Well enough. And you?" Brass thought.

_My well**-**being matters not. You are the one who is to be tested. Are you ready?_

"Tested?"

_Do you not remember that you must be tested before you may keep my power? _

"Uh, no. What kind of test is this, anyway? Is it like a math quiz or something?"

_This is a test of your strength, mentally and physically. Are you ready?_

"Sure, I guess." As soon as Brass finished the sentence, a bead of light floated out from his chest, and widened to make a faint "door" of light. Brass stepped into the light, and came out into a world of brilliance. Everything glowed so brightly, yet Brass wasn't bothered by it. He looked around in awe at the plethora of lights and colors. It was then he saw a figure approaching. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a white tank top with a green skirt. She wore many bracelets and necklaces. Her face was flawless and her deep blue eyes batted flirtingly in his direction. As she got within hearing distance, she said in a beautiful voice, "Good morning, Brass. It's good to see you."

"Do I know you?"

"Well, you should. I've been in your mind for a while, now. Do you not recognize me?"

As realization hit him, he stood as though he had forgotten a friend he had known his entire life. "Good morning," Brass said as he bowed toward her, "good morning, dweller of the anarchy emerald."

"I am known as Tikal. I was the first bearer of this power, and doing so bound my soul to the emeralds. But we must skip the formalities for now. It is time for you to be tested. Do you have any questions to ask of me before we begin?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"We are in a place between the worlds known as Maidai. This is where you will be tested. We shall begin soon."

"Are you dead?"

"No, death has no hold on any beast here. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Before we begin, I will need to take that power back. I wasn't supposed to give it to you until you passed the tests, but I could not chance losing you."

"And just how am I supposed to give you my power?"

"Imagine the power flowing out of you, and into me. This will be enough for you to transfer the power to me. Try it."

Brass did as he was told. He began to imagine, to feel the flow, when he felt a sudden jolt jump down his arm. He lifted his arm, took Tikal's hand in his, and the power surged into her. His fur turned back to its blood-ish hue, while her's turned to a brilliant ruby color. Her beauty seemed magnified by the sudden reunion with a familiar power. Brass gave the last of the power, and fell, panting, to the ground. He felt overcome with weakness.

"You may have one hour to recover. I wish I could give you longer, but too much is already at stake. Here, lie down."

With that, a bed appeared near to Brass. Tikal gently lifted him into the bed. He was asleep before he was on the bed. Brass awoke with a start to Tikal shaking him gently.

"Come, we must begin. Follow me, and make no sound." Tikal led Brass toward a door made of shadow. When they reached the door, she said to him in a voice barely above a whisper, "You may face some great foes held within these walls. Fear not, and no harm will come upon you. Good luck."

With that, she gave Brass a long, hard embrace. After a while, Brass pulled away, nodded to her, and turned toward the door containing his fate. Without fear, he stepped into the shadow and disappeared into the unknown, and vanished.

He reappeared in an open plain, short grass rippled around him with a sudden breeze. He looked around, searching for a sign of what he should do. He took a step forward, when a small, high voice said to him.

"Excuse me, could you help me?"

Brass looked around, and saw no one. He continued on when the voice spoke again.

"Sir, will you help me for a moment?"

Brass stopped again, examined his surroundings a second time, and found what appeared to be a bright red ant jumping up and down with excitement. _I probably need to help this little guy to pass the test, _Brass thought. He bent down so that he could see the ant better. In a soft voice he said, "What do you need?"

"Well, I can't find my hat. Could you pick me up to look for it?"

The ant had no sooner crawled onto Brass' outstretched hand, than it began to bite him. Brass tried to shake off the ant, but found that he couldn't move.

"Ha ha, sucker!" the ant yelled at Brass, "now you'll be eaten by the Mondessler, and I will eat your bones!" It jumped off his hand, and disappeared into the grass.

"Why can't I move? What did you do to me?" Brass managed to yell in outrage, as he struggled to move.

"I'm a poisonous ant. See the red? That means don't touch me, but it's too late for you, idiot." The little red ant burrowed into the ground, leaving Brass frozen to the spot.

He stood for what seemed like hours, when he heard the crashing footsteps headed toward him. Using every ounce of strength he could muster, he managed to move his paw. The second he did so, it was as though an enormous weight had been lifted from him, and he was able to move.

His first instinct was to run. He had run a few yards, when he realized that no matter how fast he ran, he would never be able to outrun this behemoth. He chose to fight, and go down like a hero.

The Mondessler came into view. It was eight feet tall, and three feet wide. It was covered with muscles, and walked, despite its large leathery wings. It had horns like a ram, if ram's horns were used for goring. This was no ordinary predator, it was a Lesser Demon. A demon, basically, except without the powers of Hell. It is one of the only creatures that cannot be cursed. It had rows of sharp teeth, and was easily five hundred pounds of solid muscle.

Brass prepared for combat by first focusing his "chi". Then he took a fighter's stance, looking ready for anything thrown at him. _At least, if I die, I'll go with honor,_ Brass thought.

"Calm yourself, warrior. I look not for a fight," the Mondessler said. Though It's voice was calm, it made Brass shiver while chills raced up and down his spine. "I am called Adahn. I come in peace. Trust in my words when I tell you, if I wanted to fight, your blood would already have been spilt."

"What is it you want, then?" Brass inquired hoping that he could trust the Mondessler.

"What I ask of you is what is necessary to pass your test. You must first travel toward the place called 'Angel Island'. You must then receive a lock of fur from the red one, using force if needed. Then you must return here to seal your fate. It is then you will unlock your destiny. I shall return here in three moonrises. I bid you a safe journey, warrior."

And with that, Adahn spread his great, mighty wings, and took to the reddening skies above.

_The red one on Angel Island,_ Brass said to himself. _Of course, it had to be him._

After journeying for a full day, Brass sat to rest near his destination. He stared at the floating isle, watched as it sat motionless in the sky. _The 'red one' won't like this. We haven't spoken for years. I hope he is still friendly. Ha. 'Red one'. Knuckles will like that one._

Brass slept for the night. During his sleep, he was watched. Two deep amber eyes looked down at the resting figure. The amber-eyed figure silently conspired against the sleeping figure, planning the attack.

Brass awoke before the sun rose above the distant horizon. He headed toward the hills, to fly to Angel Island, as only echidnas can. As he reached the peak of the hill, he prepared for the jump. It was then the figure attacked.

The figure dashed up behind Brass, tore Brass's pack from him, and began to savagely beat him. Stunned, Brass covered his head from the surly figure. Blow after crushing blow swiftly slammed into Brass, as he lay groping for some unseen object in the foliage. After his attacker began to let up, Brass sprung into action. He revealed what he had found in the earth: a stone the size of his fist.

He knew at once who his attacker was. The red one was a fitting title. The creature appeared to be covered in the blood of other creatures. Around his wrists were bracelets of stone, to add force to his fists. What he was was indistinguishable because of the pelts hung about him.

Without skipping a beat, Brass threw the stone with amazing force and accuracy. It flew straight and true, yet it didn't hit its mark. Instead, it exploded in a cloud of dust as it met the red one's outstretched fist. "Come-a come-a funny creature. You can better than that methinks," the red one said. "Me like-a you. You make nicey-nice coat when me done with you."

Brass, enraged by this comment, took his fighter stance. As the red one charged, Brass quickly jumped to avoid a swing, but the red one was too fast. Brass felt his feet being grabbed, then he was flung into a nearby tree. He stood and gingerly felt his nose. It wasn't broken, but never the less, blood was steadily pouring out of his nose. _This will be harder than I thought _Brass thought.

He ran back into the fray, and swung at the creature, but missed. This guy was fast. The red one began to circle Brass, much like a shark revolves around its prey. Like a flash, he charged Brass and again flung him at a tree.

As Brass hit the tree, he heard two metal objects hit the ground. Shovel claws. A devilish grin crossed his face. He picked up the glove-like shovel claws, climbed the tree, and soared toward his enemy.

In a flash inspiration, he dove at the ground and began to spin. As he hit the ground, he began to dig. The red one, being an idiot, thought he won. He started doing a victory dance, and then began to scream as he fell down the shaft that Brass had just finished digging.

Brass climbed out of the hole and walked to his broken pack, rummaged in it a while, and came out with a long, razor-sharp hunting knife. He returned to the pit where the red one's broken body lie dead. He began to cut the pelts one by one off the slain creature. After all of the many pelts had been removed, all that remained was a silver fox. Brass cut a lock of hair from the red one's head. He gathered his belongings, and headed back to the forest where he was to meet Adahn.

Two days later, after returning to the spot he was to meet the Mondessler, Brass ate a small meal as he watched the sun set. As promised, the Mondessler came into the small clearing. This time, however, he was not alone. A small figure walked beside him. Tikal. She bolted forward, and hugged him tightly. Brass returned the blatant show of affection, grunting slightly as she touched his bruises.

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it!" she said with great relief in her voice.

"Do you have it?" Adahn inquired.

Brass opened his paw to reveal a tangle of blood-covered fur.

"Well done, Warrior. You defeated him faster than I would have thought. I congratulate you. Now, shall we begin?" asked Adahn.

"With what?" Brass inquired.

"After the chosen one is found worthy, we hold a ceremony to bestow the power to him. Not only will you receive the power, but you will become at one with the Anarchy emerald's power, and merit a new name." Said Adahn.

"Then, let's begin, shall we?"

Brass nodded at Adahn. Adahn began to start a fire, while Tikal put the power back into the emerald. She then offered Brass the emerald and joined Adahn on the other side of the fire. In unison they recited:

"As the ages pass and the waters flow,

There comes a need of an extraordinary hero,

Who wields the power of the precious stone.

A mighty warrior who walks alone

Shall be the bearer of this art,

A power which will set him apart.

The ancients bestow upon you this power

In your Earth's most desperate hour."

At this the power flowed into Brass, once again turning his fur to black, and filling him with power. He took a deep breath as the Anarchy Emerald healed his bruises. Tikal was the first to speak after the long silence.

"Now that you have been reborn by this power, you shall be called 'Wraith".

_Wraith,_ Brass thought, _I shall now be called Wraith._


	5. Chapter 4

No matter how hard I wish, I still do not seem to own Sonic or any related characters excluding Wraith.

Chapter 4: A Walk on the Wild Side 

The crashing intensified until it seemed to be pressing on you on all sides. The Something grabbed Sonic by the arm and with utter calmness said two words: "Chaos Control."

There was a blinding flash and Sonic felt himself being pulled along by the Something. As he bounced behind the Something, he looked around and found himself in a world of light. All sorts of colors were swirling past him with incredible speed. It made him dizzy. He felt his stomach churning and he kept thinking _Please let it be over soon! _It seemed to take hours, but it happened in a matter of seconds.

When Sonic was about to lose control of his stomach, there was another blinding flash, and it was over. He rolled from his back to his hands and knees and vomited. As his stomach began to settle, he looked up to see the Something staring at him with contempt.

"Honestly, Sonic. I thought you of all people would be able to control yourself during chaos control."

"Who's Sonic?" Sonic asked.

"Stop toying with me. You know perfectly well you are Sonic, and I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form."

"What's goin' on here? What do you mean the 'ultimate life form'?"

"Ivo must have done a number on you. I'm taking you back to the resistance base so Tails can run a diagnostic on you. Chaos Control."

This time Sonic handled himself better this time, and managed to stay on his feet. He and Shadow arrived in a cozy little apartment with an assortment of dark colors. Shadow walked toward a wall, motioned for Sonic to follow, and placed his hand on the wall. The small patch on the wall under Shadow's hand moved inward, and a section of wall to the right slid open to reveal a firepole.

Shadow gently shoved Sonic down the pole and followed soon after. Sonic walked away from the pole and looked around in awe at his surroundings. The Resistance Base looked like a giant bomb shelter decked out with an array of high-tech machinery and filled with people. One of them came bolting at him and said with great enthusiasm "Sonic! How are you? Is everything okay?

"No, there is a dilemma," said Shadow. "Eggman figured out how to wipe memories. When I found him, he didn't even know who he was, and still probably doesn't. As much as I hate to admit it, if we want any chance to defeat Ivo Robotnik, we need Sonic. If he can't remember anything he is useless. Can you help, Tails?

_So _this _is Tails. The name fits him._ Sonic thought to himself noting the two tails swishing in opposition of each other. He wondered how he was connected to all of this. All he remembered was the sensation of speed. The wind running through his quills was all he could remember.

"Come with me, Sonic. We'll run some diagnostics and see if we can get your memory back."

Sonic, still utterly befuddled by the whole situation, followed the small fox into a brightly-lit room. He shielded his eyes and squinted up at the high intricate ceiling at the source of the light. He stood as if frozen. Tails seized hold of Sonic's hand and led him to the C.A.T. Scan machine.

"Okay, Sonic. I'll need you to lie down on this table. Then you'll slide into the machine and hear some noise. Just stay calm and try not to move a whole lot.

Sonic lied down and Tails walked over to the control panel. After a few minutes, Tails stared at the results with dismay. Sonic noticed and asked what the problem was.

"It looks like your brain is swelling a little bit. The swelling is pressing on the memory part of your brain. That's what's causing the memory loss. It's nothing serious, but the memory loss may be permanent. Do you understand?"

"Kinda," said Sonic, "Does this mean I might not get my memories back?"

"It just might," said Tails with a slight tremor in his voice, "it might mean nothing will be the same." And with that, Tails began to bawl.

Sonic went over to Tails and put a reassuring arm around Tails's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll fix me."

"How do you do it Sonic?" Tails managed to choke out through his tears.

"Do what?"

"How can you stay so optimistic? This may mean the end of life as we know it, yet you still have a smile."

"I don't know Tails. I think I'm afraid to give in to the doubt. By staying happy it helps everyone feel better, to keep hope." Sonic Led Tails out into the main hall and said, "See all these people? Do you know why they work this hard? They have hope. If they all lost hope, we wouldn't have a chance. C'mon Tails, cheer up, buddy."

Tails hugged his friend. "Ya know, growing up, we were the closest thing I had to a family. I don't want to lose that. We'll hope for the best. Meanwhile," Tails wiped his eyes, not wanting the staff to see him crying, "let's get to work on reteaching you."

Three weeks later, Sonic had relearned most of his abilities, and even chaos warped from one room to another without even feeling lightheaded, but he still couldn't quite remember much of anything. All that he could remember were bits and pieces that made no sense. One was a creature around his height that was seemingly made of water, another of a young girl (who he found out to be Amy, who had gone missing some months earlier), and the rest he couldn't make out. Still, it was progress.

"Today, we shall invade one of Ivo's oil camps." Shouted Shadow. He seemed to be controlling the battle side of the base camp. "You all know what your group is, correct? Here is the plan." A holoscreen dissolved into the space next to Shadow displaying some elaborate battle scheme. Sonic, utterly befuddled by the screen, turned to Tails.

"What's goin' on?"

"Shadow has become very skilled at battle strategies. They're so different that Eggman can't plan a defense against them."

"So, what group am I in?"

Tails pulled a handheld computer out of his belt pouch and scanned down the list. "It looks like you're in Debohrra's squadron. That's her there," Tails pointed to a lynx who was maybe twenty or so. She had a crossbow at left side of her belt and bolts for them stored in a large pouch on her right. Sonic gulped.

Tentatively, he walked over to Debohrra and said, "Hi, I'm Sonic. I was told I was in your group."

"Good," Debohrra said, vigorously shaking Sonic's hand, "we could use your speed. Call me Deb. We'll skip all of the induction ceremonies for now. Listen up, this guy knows more than any living being about battle. Follow his orders, and you'll come out okay."

The holoscreen next to Shadow disappeared. "Does everyone understand?" Shadow said solemnly. There was some furious head nodding. "Then, ON TO BATTLE!" Shadow yelled, and ran to the front lines giving orders as he went. He ran into the armory and grabbed his weapon of choice: a bright green Chaos Emerald. Sonic grabbed a quiver and a longbow along with an ornate rapier. Shadow had trained him personally on both.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as the army moved out. He had something in his hands, concealed by a sack. "Here take these with you." Tails reached into the bag and pulled out a chaos emerald and another quiver. The arrows were different, though. The heads glowed.

"What are they?" Sonic asked in awe.

"Those're arrows with crystals for the heads. I used a machine to enrich the tips with the same energy that a Chaos Emerald has. They are powerful enough to take down any robots Eggman has built. Just remember there are only ten, so use them sparingly. The other is a synthetic Chaos Emerald on an amulet. I call it an emulet. It should protect you from any fatal harm, plus you can still use Chaos Control."

Sonic beamed at Tails. "Ya know, sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good."

The resistance marched in silence to the oil camp. It was only a few miles away, but they met trouble quickly. Several E-100 series robots were scouting for something. Instead of attacking, Shadow led the resistance around the area. His reasoning was that Ivo would know something was wrong if they all went offline. After what seemed a short while, Shadow called a halt and called the squadron leaders to a private meeting.

It seemed that there was a problem. The oil camp was more heavily guarded than previously thought. There were thick cement walls surrounding the perimeter and guard towers every fifteen yards atop them. A frontal assault would be futile. They would need a way to get inside without being seen.

During the hushed conference, a small head popped up to the side of the group. It ahemed at the group a few times before saying, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your plight. I could help if you can pay."

After collecting some money, Shadow went to the little head poking out of the ground and said, "We have 572.75 credits. Is that enough?"

"It'll do. Come." The little hole the head was sticking out of widened and revealed a tunnel. Shadow went first. After jumping in the hole, he saw that the head belonged to a fat little mole. He greedily accepted the credits and continued down the tunnel. After many bends and weaves the mole stopped.

"Straight up is the camp. You should come up behind a storage hangar. Farewell and good luck. You will need it." And with that, the mole waddled down the tunnel.

"Are you all ready?" asked Shadow. "Because ready or not, here we go." He took his Chaos Emerald touched it to the low ceiling. With some concentration and effort, Shadow moved a shaft of dirt up so that they could get out. He squinted at the light and began to climb. When he got to the top, he reached down and helped people up and out.

While the small army stood behind the hangar, Sonic and Shadow scouted around. The mole was right, they would need luck. E-100s were everywhere. On top of that, there were high-powered laser turrets surrounding the oilrigs. The news was unsettling, but the army was determined to win. Onward they charged.

A volley of arrows embedded into metal and silicon as the assault began. The E-100s were taken by surprise. Their processors whirred as they decided on targets. Then began the flow of blood. Laser fire struck down many of the front line. The rest of the first wave struck at the e100s with a broad assortment of weapons.

The resistance appeared to be winning until a hangar on the opposite side of the camp opened to reveal one of the five remaining E-1s.

The E-1s were among Dr. Eggman's first inventions. These were portable robotisizers. They worked by firing a semi-solid beam at a target. The solids in the beam would condense upon the targets and reconfigure the chemical compounds in the body resulting in robotisization. All hope was lost and the remaining members ran for the tunnel.

Sonic began to follow everyone back to the hole when he remembered the Chaos Arrows. He took shelter behind a building, notched two arrows to his bow, and did a spiraling jump into the open. Due to his quick reflexes and training he had deadly accuracy at any speed. The two arrows hurtled toward the E-1 as the robotisizing laser fired. Sonic was hit in his forearms and his headquills as he spun. The emulet, sensing the impending doom heading Sonic's direction, did the only thing it could to keep Sonic safe, Chaos Control to a safe place while an explosion the E-1 shook the earth and toppled the rigs.

The laser burned Sonic's arms as the metal solidified. He wanted to scream, but his mouth would not open. The pain eventually forced Sonic out of consciousness.

When Sonic awoke, he was aware of an IV tube in his shoulder. His head and arms felt heavy and his vision was clouded. It took him some time to realize that when he lifted his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, a cold metal hand rubbed his face. He yelped in surprise and Tails ran into the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Calm down, Sonic," Tails said in a scared little voice. "Your arms and headquills were hit by an E-1 beam."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"An E-1 beam turns whatever it hits into a robot. It's how Eggman gets most of his army. Luckily you were only hit in the arms and three quills."

"But you can fix it right? You can change me back, can't you?"

Tails sighed. The depressed look on his face said all Sonic had feared. "Unfortunately, the robotisizing has gone so deep that any attempt to change you back would result in amputation."

"So, I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Yes." There was a long silence following the last statement. "But it isn't all bad."

"What do you mean, 'not all bad'"

"Well," Tails said, "you are part robotic." He got a glint of pleasure in his eyes. "Robotics are my specialty."

Well, what do you think? Was it good? Unexpected? Easy to follow? Before I forget, I'd like to thank the one and only Wizard Typist for his wise counsel. Incase you were wondering, we are brothers. Twins, actually. Anyway, R and R por favor! Muchas gracias amigos (that's Spanish for please and thanks a lot friends). PS is anyone picking up on my attempted humor in the titles?

Momentary commander of your attention

Lord Swifftalon the Almighty


End file.
